A Second Change
by Fates Twisted Child
Summary: Go back in time,"Malfoy said, handing the time turner to Harry. "Stop Voldemort from killing your parents." He looked at the wasteland that had once been the Forbidden Forest, then turned to the ruins of Hogwarts. "Give us a second chance at life."


_"Harry!! C'mon, we're gonna be late!!"Angel shouted, tugging on Harry's necklace.  
  
"Calm down, I'm comming,"Harry grumbled as he made one last ditch effort to get his unruly hair to lie down before he was beheaded by the necklace that was meant to protect him.  
  
"What kind of idiot is late for their own graduation ceremony?"Angel grumbled as she pulled Harry down the stairs of Number 12 Gimmauld Place. "McGonagall's gonna kill me!"  
  
"She can laugh while she's killing her own brothers,"Harry muttered as they bolted out the front door and climbed on Angel's precious motorcycle. "but she sleeps in, then panics when we're late for our graduation ceremony."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"Angel shouted as the motor roared into life. She patted the handlebars and muttered,"Don't let me down now, baby."  
  
"And she talks to her motrocylce,"Harry added as an afterthought as the motorcycle suddenly shot twenty feet into the air. "You'd think after living with her for four years I'd get used to this."  
  
Despite his misgivings about riding an illegal flying motorcycle half-way across the country when five years earlier he and his best friend had flown a flying car to Hogwarts only to have the engine die, then crash into the most violent tree in the world, Harry couldn't help but relax the moment Angel's motorcycle lifted off the ground. Something about flying on his godfather's most prized possession, especially with Angel driving brought a strange calm over him.  
  
That calm, however was short-lived. As they began their descent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a powerful gust of wind struck the side of the motorcycle and sent both teens tumbling to the ground. Harry hit the ground and quickly became painfully aware that at least one of his ribs was cracked. He pushed himself up on his elbows just in time to see a fully naga Angel get struck in the stomach by her brother's spike-covered tail.  
  
"CRUCIO!"Harry shouted, pointing one of his gloved hands at Damien.  
  
The son of Lord Voldemort doubled over in pain and a searing pain shot through Harry's scar._  
  
Harry Potter sat up so suddenly that the huge white dog he'd been laying on jumped up. "Sorry, Mohroh," he said absently, patting the dog's head. He looked around wildly till his eyes fell on the brown-haired man sitting next t the Potters' huge fireplace. He set him book down and looked at Harry with tired calm eyes.  
  
"You're sweating, Harry,"Remus said, getting up to help Harry to his feet. "Let me guess, graduation day?"  
  
Harry nodded. After ten years of this, he wasn't surprised that his four guardians knew how to recognize his dreams. Harry felt a small drop of blood roll down his forehead. His scar had opened up again.  
  
"Angel's in the kitchen,"Remus pointed over his thumb over his shoulder to the doorway across the room. "Your mother couldn't get James to help her, so she blackmailed your sister into it." He smiled in that calm, mystifying way that Harry had learned to trust so much. "She said she wouldn't mind if we went out for breakfast. She's already blown up two eggs and a pan of bacon."  
  
Harry laughed and decided to rescue his family from the horror of his foster sister's cooking. True to Remus's word, the skull-faced, white- haired girl was sitting on the counter, poking her wand at a large pan of sausages while she used her other hand to carelessly read a very thick Japanese manga.  
  
"Trying to kill us again?"Harry asked, taking Angel's wand just before a particularly swollen sausage exploded.  
  
Angel peeked over the top of her manga, and her mismatched eyes met Harry's. "You too, huh?"  
  
Harry nodded and jumped up on the counter next to her. Her marble-like left eye shined with laughter. She always did that. No matter what particular memory decided to plague her the previous night, she could always laugh in the morning.  
  
"You worry too much, onii-kun,"Angel said with that mind-reading look she always used around Harry. "That's all they are: memories. Memories of a future we all hope we'll never see."  
  
"Don't start getting philosophical, Bloodsport,"Sirius shouted from the next room. "I've still got a headache from the last time!"  
  
Harry and Angel looked at each other and laughed. They silently agreed that they would worry about this later and concentrate on the task at hand: convincing one of the adults to let them go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies.  
  
"After all,"Angel said as she and Harry walked out into the living room to join their godfathers. "we've only got a week till school starts. We need to get as much reading done as possible so we'll have extra time to explore the castle and the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"NARCISSA ANGEL POTTER BLACK!"Lily shouted from the kitchen. "I know you're not planning ways to cause trouble at Hogwarts!"  
  
"No mom!"Harry and Angel both shouted then dissolved into a fit of silent giggles.  
  
"Now kids,"Sirius said in a fake scolding voice. "listen to your mother."  
  
Harry and Angel responded by tackling Sirius to the ground and tickling every inch of him they could find.  
  
"HEY! Two on one! No fair!"Sirius shouted. "Moony! Help!"  
  
Remus sighed exasperatedly. "I'm never going to finish my book, am I?" He got up and, with all the delight of a child, tackled Angel and the two went sprawling across the floor.  
  
The tickle war continued till Lily decided to check what all the noise was. The mood in the room changed so quickly that one would have thought Dementors had just entered the room.  
  
"I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU, SIRIUS!"Lily shouted. "BUT YOU, REMUS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE!"  
  
"Once a Marauder, always a Marauder,"James chuckled as he crossed the room and picked Angel up off of Remus's back. "Wolves don't change their fur, Lily."  
  
Remus shot his friend a dirty look, then got up and sat down in his chair again. Sirius let Harry crawl onto his back and began trotting around the room like a large dog.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake!"Lilly threw her hands up in the air and stalked back into the kitchen.  
  
James set his daughter down on the couch and grinned.  
  
"Well, I think Lily's getting kind of tired of you lot,"James theorized. "Moony, do you think you and Padfoot could take these two to Diagon Alley with you? They still need their school things."  
  
"In other words you want some time alone with Lily,"Sirius translated happily.  
  
James went pink and Harry and Angel both gave delighted whoops.  
  
"Can the boys come?"Angel asked.  
  
"If you want,"said Remus.  
  
Angel reached into the side pocket on her sweatpants and pulled out a small hand mirror with snakes wrapped around it.  
  
"Oy, Ron!"  
  
Ron's red-haired, freckled face appeared in the mirror. "Hey, Bloodsport. It's too early for this!"  
  
"Yeah! You woke us up!"Fred's voice came from somewhere behind Ron.  
  
"Stop griping you two,"Angel growled. "Think your mom'll let you three come to Diagon Alley with us?"  
  
There was a loud bang in the background, someone pushed Ron away and George's face appeared.  
  
"We'll be there in ten, Bloody! Don't leave without us!"  
  
The mirror went blank. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and began laughing.  
  
"You call Chance,"Angel said, tossing the mirror to Harry. "I gotta go get dressed before Molly calls up and starts yelling."  
  
She jumped up and ran upstairs before Harry could protest.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror. "Chance!" the mirror remained blank. "Chance!" still nothing. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED!"  
  
There was a yell, a bang, and a very disheveled-looking Neville appeared in the mirror.  
  
"It's too early, Mirage. Call me back some time decent!"  
  
"It's almost noon, Nev,"Harry rolled his eyes. "Get up. Moony 'n Padfoot are taking us to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I'm awake!"Neville shouted. "I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
And the mirror went blank.  
  
"You'd think we never take them anywhere,"Sirius mused. "You'd better go get dressed, too Harry."  
  
Ten minutes later Ron, Fred, and George apparated on top of the breakfast table. Poor Ron landed right in a hot pan of eggs and was chased out of the kitchen by a furious Lily. Angel and Harry fell out of their chairs laughing.  
  
"That smarts,"Ron muttered, rubbing his slightly singed feet. "I don't know what hurts more, that pan or your mum's broom."  
  
"It's a close race,"Angel managed to say through a fit of giggles.  
  
A moment later Neville apparated in the living room with a very soft crack. He was rolling on the floor laughing after Fred and George had finished Ron's story.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going,"Sirius suggested after Neville had calmed down. "We've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"I'm riding with Sirius!"Angel shouted the same time Fred and George both yelled "Shotgun!"  
  
Lily sighed exasperatedly as eight of the nine Marauders ran out the front door.  
  
"Just think,"she muttered. "ten whole months with no explosions, no monsters," the sound of Sirius's motorcycle firing up echoed through the house. "and no more chaos."  
  
"Just think,"Angel said, punching a fist in the air as they made their way into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. "ten whole months with no rules, no muggles, and best of all, no mothers!"  
  
Sirius and Remus couldn't help but laugh as Madam Malkins began fussing over the six Hogwarts students. After a quite hysterical incident involving a pair of renegade scissors and Madam Malkins's dress, Sirius ushered his charges out of the shop while Remus tried to apologize to the disgruntled Madam Malkins, The group headed for their last stop Flourish and Blotts half an hour later.  
  
While the adults retrieved the six sets of school books ("How come we have to carry this stuff? It weighs more thank Prongs!") the remaining Marauders slipped into the back of the shop.  
  
"You sure it's here?"Fred asked.  
  
"When have I been wrong about my mira's memories?"Angel asked.  
  
She gently pushed on the wall and, much to the rest of the group's surprise, it began to slide away. The room behind the wall was full of ancient looking books from floor to ceiling. Everything was covered in cobwebs and a large spider was crawling across the floor.  
  
Ron latched himself onto Angel's skeletal arm."Spiders. I hate spiders."  
  
"Shut up, you big baby,"Angel growled. "C'mon. Let's get as many of these as we can." She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at a large pile of books. "Minimus!"  
  
The books shrank to the size of large pieces of gum. They began picking up the books and shoving them in their pockets. After a few minutes Remus came to the back of the store.  
  
"Time to go,"he said quickly.  
  
Angel put the last of the shrunken books in her pocket, then, after everyone was out, closed the wall.  
  
"Well, this year's definitely going to be interesting,"Ron muttered. "Can't wait till September."  
  
They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Just as Harry and Angel were finishing their cheeseburgers, they caught sight of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher across the room. Professor Quirell was shaking hands with Hagrid, but that's not who he was looking at. He was eyeing Harry, a strange gleam in his eye.  
  
"You getting the creeps to?"Angel muttered.  
  
"Is that supposed to be Professor Quirrell?"Fred asked, looking over Angel's shoulder at the turbaned teacher.  
  
"That's him,"said Harry, taking a sip from soda. "That face is impossible to forget."  
  
"Stop staring,"Remus kicked Harry under the table. "We all know what's under that turban, so stop worrying about it and start worrying about what you're going to do once he gets back to full strength."  
  
Harry and Angel both gave involuntary shudders.  
  
"Hey! Hagrid!"Neville shouted, desperate for a change of subject,  
  
Hagrid turned around and ambled over to them.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the Marauders,"he laughed, thumping Harry on the back. "Where's yer par'ner in crime?"  
  
"Dad decided to spend the day at home,"Angel said in a false nonchalant voice.  
  
Hagrid laughed and motioned for Professor Quirrell to join them. Much to Harry's dismay, he accepted the offer.  
  
"Hello Professor,"Remus said calmly.  
  
"H-Hello, R-R-Remus,"Quirrell stuttered. "S-Sirius."  
  
"This 'ere's Harry,"Hagrid said, gesturing to the boy in question. Harry nodded. "'An tha's Neville, and the one next ta him's Ron,"the two boys grunted in response. "Fred and George, Ron's brothers," the twins nodded. "'an, where's Ange'?"  
  
The group looked around. Angel was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"She does that a lot,"Remus said with a shrug. "probably getting another drink."  
  
"Were you looking for me?"  
  
Professor Quirrell spun around. Angel was standing right behind him, glaring evilly. She slid into her seat next to Harry.  
  
"Can you do me a favor, Professor?"she asked, nothing but distaste in her voice. "Tell my father he's not going to live to see me graduate."  
  
Quirrell's eyes widened.  
  
"We...have to get going,"Sirius said quickly, grabbing onto Angel's messy white braid. "Lily and James expect us back soon."  
  
"What the bloody hell's going through your head?"Ron snapped as soon as they were out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Just a little reverse psychology,"Angel replied lazily. "Psyche my father and Quirrell out a little, that's all."  
  
Remus slapped his forehead. "Lunacy. Absolute lunacy. You're going to be the death of us all."  
  
"Can we go home now?"Neville asked, glancing warily back at the door to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"So, what should we do first?"Ron asked, flopping down on his favorite couch.  
  
"You mean when we get to Hogwarts,"Harry leaned back against Mohroh and closed his eyes. "how about we raid Filch's office?"  
  
Angel shook her head. "It's gotta be something big."  
  
"Ten galleons says you four can't get detention before the end of the first week,"Sirius said as he messed up Harry's already unruly hair.  
  
"Make it twenty, for the first day,"Neville chirped.  
  
"You're on!"Sirius shouted, punching a fist at Neville.  
  
"We're staying out of this!"Fred and George both yelped.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BETTING IN THIS HOUSE?"Lily shouted from the kitchen,  
  
"YES MUM!"the nine Marauders shouted indignantly.  
  
"Spoil sport,"James muttered. "You lot are lucky. You get to escape her for a few months."  
  
"Hallelujah!"Angel shouted.  
  
"IF YOU NINE WANT DINNER, I SUGGEST YOU KILL THE ATTITUDE!"  
  
"YES MUM!"the Marauders chorused again.  
  
_Ten years ago Lily and James Potter were supposed to have been killed by Lord Voldemort, but something went wrong. Something stopped him before he could even enter the Potters' house. Now, bearing the disturbing and terrifying memories of a future that could befall their world, eleven year Harry Potter and his foster sister, Angel, are beginning their first year at Hogwarts alongside their best friends. With Lord Voldemort breathing down their necks and the world's future in their hands, Harry, Angel, Ron, and Neville have to protect each other, and the world they love or risk repeating the events that brought about the apocalypse._


End file.
